<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haze by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082898">Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, F/M, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Infatuated Raphael Santiago, Unhealthy Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin fen was powerful, but it could never give Isabelle the same high that Raphael could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>HM500 - knot<br/>Banned Together Bingo - Drug Use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael pulled away, Isabelle’s blood in his system giving him new life. He stared at her neck as she waved her stele over her Iratze, and the two pinpricks from his fangs healed.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, and his dead heart seemed to stutter in his chest.</p>
<p>“My stomach is one big knot when you’re around,” Raphael admitted before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>If he was human, he’d have blushed. Isabelle stared at him, still dazed from her venom high. He felt both proud and disgusted with himself for the effect he had on her. Yin fen was powerful, but it could never give her the same high that he could.</p>
<p>At first, he thought she’d been too dazed to understand him, that he could pretend he’d never admitted something so cheesy and out of character.</p>
<p>But even under his sway, Isabelle was sharper than would be expected.</p>
<p>“How is it even possible?” she asked, her cherry red lips quirked upward in a smirk. “You’re a vampire. Surely, you should be able to handle a little blood.”</p>
<p>“You’re a Shadowhunter,” Raphael pointed out, not for the first time. “And you’re Isabelle.” He leaned in, breathing in her scent deeply. “Don’t sell yourself short.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head back, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck. Her sigh sent a shiver through him and made the knot in his stomach tighten. Never before had he experienced such desire. In the past, he’d judged his clan members for their proclivities, but for the first time, he was beginning to understand.</p>
<p>Some fell under the sway of mere mundanes. How was Raphael to resist a Shadowhunter like Isabelle? The idea of it was ridiculous.</p>
<p>He leaned back again. Her eyes had fluttered close, and her lips were slightly parted as she prepared for him to drink again. A new pang struck Raphael’s heart.</p>
<p>“You would still care for me without the venom, right?” he asked, his voice breaking embarrassingly with the question.</p>
<p>A disoriented Isabelle blinked her eyes open. He waited as she struggled to focus on him, her pupils still dilated from his last drink. Eventually, a smile appeared out of her confusion.</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said.</p>
<p>Reaching out, she grabbed the collar of Raphael’s jacket and pulled him closer. Her breath hit his lips as she spoke, but he didn’t find that nearly as intoxicated as the heart he could hear pumping blood through her veins.</p>
<p>“Why?” Raphael asked.</p>
<p>Isabelle froze, frowning in confusion. Raphael regretted the question, but he couldn’t take it back either. They stared at each other, Isabelle’s grip on his collar loosening.</p>
<p>“You’re a good person,” she said seriously. “I’ve seen how deeply you care about your family, your clan. Why wouldn’t I care about you?”</p>
<p>Something about the answer didn’t quite satisfy Raphael, but he pasted a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Leaning in, he sank his fangs into Izzy’s neck. The high helping both of them forget anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on <a href="http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>